ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 15: Alligator in Japan?
2 fishermen hopped on board a small fishing boat, starting the engine and driving off into the sea. One of the men put bait on his fishing hook, and tossed it out. He waited for a tug on the fishing pole. Suddenly, he heard a splash in the water. The fisherman was startled, and saw that it was only a carp. "Phew.." The fishermen said, relieved. But suddenly, a giant snout emerged above the surface, its eyes staring at the fishing boat. The 2 men stared in horror, one of them grabbing a rifle. The man with the rifle shot at the creatures eye, aggravating it. The creature hissed as it bolted towards their boat, clamping its jaws down on it and swallowing it whole. The creature vanished beneath the water. 30 Minutes Later As a man was walking past a beach, he saw a broad snout pop above the surface. "What the...?" The man said, confused. "I'll go see what it is." The man said as he dived into the water, swimming towards the figure. The figure was motionless, only until the man got in a 10 meter radius. The man froze up in horror as he realized it was a giant monster, he panicked and began to swim the opposite direction, as bystanders watched in horror as the Alligator kaiju swallowed the man whole. The giant creature wasn't done yet, it was still hungry for human flesh. Gatorodon marched towards the beach, and stood up on 2 feet, letting out a hiss. He clutched a group of humans and ate all of them. Everyone in the town screamed in horror and ran away from the creature. The creature let out a screech as it kicked a building over, following it up by grabbing a tower and tearing it from the ground. Thats when, a MPT VTOL flew by, firing at Gatorodon. Small sparks and explosions appeared, Gatorodon wailed and swung at the VTOL with his fist, hitting the wing of it. The pilot, Taketomo pressed the eject button and he was ejected out of the VTOL with a parachute. He digged in his pocket and pulled out a pistol, firing it at Gatorodon's eye. Gatorodon wailed in pain, flailing his arms around uncontrollably. Taketomo safely landed on top of a tall building, still firing at Gatorodon. Gatorodon decided he would put a end to this pest, and wiped his eyes as quick as he could, and snapped his jaws at Taketomo. Suddenly, another VTOL flew in, Shimizu's VTOL. "Alright, I'll show you not to mess with my pals..!" Shimizu said as he pressed a button, firing a missile into Gatorodon's face. Gatorodon screeched as the missile exploded, and swatted at the jet, missing. Shimizu drove the jet straight towards Gatorodon's face, preparing to shoot a missile into his eye. Thats when, Gatorodon closed his jaws over the jet. "Oh crap.." Shimizu said as he fell from his seat. Gatorodon shook the jet violently, roaring loudly. Shimizu leapt up back onto his seat, pressing a button, firing a missile into the Alligator's throat. Gatorodon's eyes widened as he hacked and coughed out the jet. "NEVER, ever mess with me." Shimizu said as the jet hit the ground, rendering it useless. Taketomo ran over to the jet. "Captain, are you alright?" Taketomo said. "Of course.." Shimizu assured him. Their conversation was short lived as the roar of Gatorodon was heard. Hama ran beside the two, and all 3 of them pulled out their pistols and shot at the Gator. The creature wailed and stomped toward the trio as it was being bombarded with gunfire. The 3 backed away, but the kaiju was closing in fast. Gatorodon raised his arm, ready to smash the 3 humans. Hama knew this was the time to transform, and put his hands in X stance and transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko. Gatorodon screeched as Ultraman Haruhiko rose up, taunting him. Ultraman Haruhiko got in a fighting pose, and jumped forward, delivering a karate chop to the creatures snout. Gatorodon screeched, and swung at Haruhiko, hitting him in the side of the head. Haruhiko grunted and stumbled back, before he could do anything, Gatorodon swung again, hitting him in the chest. Haruhiko let out a yell of pain, and did a backflip before kicking Gatorodon in the chest, and then the 2 grappled eachother. Gatorodon began to overpower Haruhiko, Haruhiko struggling. Taketomo knew this was a perfect opportunity to test his new attachment out, and took out a object from his pocket and put it at the end of his pistol. Taketomo aimed at Gatorodon's right arm, and fired. Many explosions appeared, and Gatorodon screeched in agony as blood ran down his arm and a medium sized smoke cloud appearing. Ultraman Haruhiko pushed Gatorodon forward, the 2 titans emerging from the smoke cloud, revealing Gatorodon's right arm was rendered useless. Ultraman Haruhiko grabbed Gatorodon by his jaw, bringing it down and slamming his knee into it, following up on the attack by delivering a heavy blow to the Gator's snout. Gatorodon stumbled back, hissing. Ultraman Haruhiko lunged forward at Gatorodon, and Gatorodon did as well. Before Haruhiko could react, Gatorodon clamped his jaws down on Haruhiko's arm. Haruhiko screamed in pain, punching the Alligator's face in attempt to break free, however Gatorodon didn't budge. Gatorodon went on all 4's, bringing Haruhiko to his knees, and began to roll around. Haruhiko was forced to roll with the Gator unless he wanted a broken arm. Gatorodon stopped rolling, and Haruhiko slammed his fingers into the Gator's eyes. Gatorodon screeched in agony, and released Haruhiko's arm from his jaws. Haruhiko climbed to his feet, and Gatorodon got back onto 2 legs. Haruhiko jumped into the air, doing several flips as a red aura surrounds his leg. Haruhiko flies toward Gatorodon, and delivers a kick to his face. Gatorodon lets out a cry as he crashes onto the ground, dead. Ultraman Haruhiko takes flight, heading back to The Land of Light to regain his energy. Category:User: Telako Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes